pulsarlostcolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
GX Database
Welcome to the GX database Input GX ID to access general information. GX 0) - GX Database Welcome to the GX database. Input GX ID to access general information. GX 1) Colonial Union Primary intergalactic, multispecies administration. The Colonial Union’s formation marked an end to the Old Wars and the beginning of the Union Era. Focusing on exploration and diplomacy, the Colonial Union is the main political body and law enforcer across multiple galaxies. The administration frequently seeks out new allies and inhabitable planets to unite under its banner. Type: Faction Established: 0 UE Citizens: 120+ billion GX 2) W.D. Corporation Advanced weapons manufacturer. The Wolden-Dorf Corporation produces innovative technologies for combat vessels. It owns the largest private intergalactic fleet and the majority of tritium mining operations. W.D. holds many restricted sectors of space for its factories and bases. Trespassing in W.D. sectors will result in immediate termination. Type: Faction Established: 5 UE Employees: 50+ billion GX 3) - Fluffy Biscuit Company Biscuit delivery service. Occupying a small number of sectors in Union space, the Fluffy Biscuit Company sends its vessels across the galaxy to expand its scope of business. Fluffy Biscuit ships are equipped with food replicators and serve sectors of varying alignments. The company caters to billions of customers regularly. Type: Faction Established: 3102 UE Employees: 8 billion GX 4) - Alliance of Gentlemen Outlawed fleet of unknown origin. The organization is comprised of freelancers and criminals, often targeting ships for plunder. The Alliance operates chiefly in neutral or contested sectors and utilizes stealth technologies on its vessels. Type: Faction Established: Approx. 1000 UE Members: 400,000 GX 5) - Polytechnic Federation INSUFFICIENT DATA Type: Faction Established: Unknown Population: Unknown GX 6) - Colonial Union Outpost 448 A center for trade, research and Colonial Union affairs. Outpost 448 currently operates as the main Colonial Union hub of this galaxy. It facilitates trade among various factions, holds this region’s Colonial Union Academy, and sponsors several research laboratories. An emergency protocol was recently executed for a section of the hub. Further information is unavailable at this time. GX 7) - CU Intrepid-Class Starships Colonial Union vessels designed for combat and voyaging Intrepid-class starships are efficient and durable. Each ship is ordinarily outfitted with two standard turrets and one main turret, and has good shield capacity. The CU-177 (issued 3198 UE) is one of the most common models of Colonial Union vessels, allowing long term support of a small crew. Type: Starship Faction: Colonial Union Issued: 3065 UE to present day GX 8) - W.D. Cruiser-Class Starships W.D. Corporation combat vessels. Cruisers are sturdy and suitable for the battlefield, but were not designed for long term space travel. Each ship is ordinarily outfitted with a W.D. military grade hull and particle shields. Type: Starship Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: 3180 UE to present day GX 9) - W.D. Flagship The W.D. Corporation’s largest and most powerful war vessel. It is a demonstration of the W.D. Corporation’s advanced technology and military capability. Having required decades to design and construct, the Flagship is one of only two flagship vessels built by the W.D. Corporation since 2930 UE. The first vessel was inexplicably captured by outlaws before its completion. The second was built under heavy surveillance and actively serves in the W.D. Fleet. Type: Starship Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: 3190 UE GX 10) - W.D. Security Drones W.D. Corporation drones for security and combat. Drones are commonly stationed in W.D. sectors, tasked with preserving company operations from external involvement. The drones will automatically engage any vessel prohibited from entering their respective W.D. zones. Type: Combat drones Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: 5 UE to present day GX 11) - Small Security Drones W.D. Corporation drones for security and combat. Small security drones patrol their designated sectors, collecting and relaying information to their corresponding W.D. base. The drones will engage in combat when an intruding vessel is detected or has launched an attack. See “W.D. Security Drones” for further information. Type: Combat drones Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: GX 12) - Security Drones W.D. Corporation drones for security and combat. Security drones patrol their designated sectors, collecting and relaying information to their corresponding W.D. base. The drones will engage in combat when an intruding vessel is detected or has launched an attack. Security drones are ordinarily stationed around more heavily guarded W.D. bases. See “W.D. Security Drones” for further information. Type: Combat drones Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: GX 13) - Tactical Security Drones W.D. Corporation drones for security and combat. Tactical security drones patrol their designated sectors, collecting and relaying information to their corresponding W.D. base. The drones will engage in combat when an intruding vessel is detected or has launched an attack. Tactical security drones are ordinarily stationed around more heavily guarded W.D. bases with the aim to debilitate and destroy intruding vessels through the use of viruses and weapons systems. See “W.D. Security Drones” for further information. Type: Combat drones Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: GX 14) - Ancient Sentry Superior war drones lost before Union Era. The drones were designed to aid human-operated warships, but were decommissioned due to conflicts of interest. Connections to the units were severed, and some drones were never formally removed from the battlefield. The total number and locations of any remaining Sentinels are unknown. Known for ability to corrupt computer systems and equipped with a powerful EMP weapon Type: Combat drones Faction: Old Wars Fleet Issued: pre-Union Era GX 15) - Automated Trading Stations Sell a broad selection of wares for the general purposes of space travel. Most hubs provide automated trading services, which can ordinarily be found in or around the site of the hub. Other general trading stations are dispersed across the galaxy; however, many of these stations act as independent, self-profiting units. Type: General galaxy information GX 16) - Exotic Trading Stations Sell rare or prohibited merchandise at unregulated prices These less common merchants are entirely disconnected from larger bases and exchange hubs, acting as solitary, freestanding stations that sell unusual wares. Many of these stations are rumored to have connections with members of the Alliance of Gentlemen. Type: General galaxy information GX 17) - Repair Depots Facilities that provide repair services and component swapping. All repair stations require a ship to temporarily deactivate its shields in order to repair the hull and return the ship to a fully operational state. Nearly all active hubs provide repair services to ships, yet there are many freestanding stations across the galaxy that service ships regardless of faction affiliation. Type: General galaxy information GX 18) - Irradiated Debris Remnants of pre-Union Era warships. These structures are dispersed throughout the galaxy, and are commonly referred to as “graveyards” of destroyed ships from the Old Wars. Although often shrouded in residual electromagnetic radiation, much of the debris has been stripped clean of any useful materials. Type: General galaxy information GX 19) - Sector Minefields Hazardous explosive obstacles triggered upon contact with an oncoming vessel. Due to the unique structure of sector mines, most scanners have difficulty detecting them. Minefield layouts may appear organized in patterns or scattered arbitrarily throughout a sector. When activated upon contact, a mine can inflict serious hull damage to the affected vessel. Mines are prohibited in public sectors, mostly found in W.D. Corporation and unclaimed space. Type: General galaxy information GX 20) - The Infected: The Infected is a group of organisms that has become a serious galactic threat in recent years. The creatures grow and adapt at alarming rates, and many ships have been lost to the expanding Infected sectors of space. There is not much information about Infected physiology or origin, but the smaller creatures are known to latch onto ships, rapidly spreading throughout a region via ship warp jumps. Some refer to the Infected as the “fourth plague”. UNION PROTOCOL: Jump immediately to an isolated sector. Report incident to nearest Colonial Union base and await further instruction. Type: General galaxy information GX 21) - Ship OS Intergalactic standard operating system. It is continually updated with the latest information on current viruses and systems. The operating system assists everything from weapon targeting to sensors. Current version: v267.2 “Jumpled Goliath” Type: General ship information GX 22) - Engine Switch Board Main component of the ship start-up sequence. Priming the reactor, activating ship systems, and booting up the ship computer are necessary steps in rendering a vessel fully operational. The switchboard is used to perform a manual reboot of the ship and its computer systems, often employed when viruses compromise security. Type: General ship information GX 23) - Star Map Specialized map for the current galaxy. The star map is designed to help a crew visualize specific locations of interest. Updating frequently, it tracks previously visited sectors and provides information on faction occupancy, distress beacons, planets, and other locations of importance. Type: General ship information GX 24) - Viruses and Programs Viruses are used to infect enemy ships, targeting and disabling specific functions within a vessel’s systems. Broadcasted viruses are sent to all ships in the current sector. In order to rid of a virus, the ship may require a full reboot, or the use of a program to purge viruses from the system. Virus infection may be delayed with firewalls, the speed of which varies depending on the system. Programs allow for more efficient performance of systems across the ship. Many merchant stations sell ship programs for a broad range of system actions. Type: General ship information GX 25 Teleportation Transporting equipment and personnel onto and off of a ship. All starships now employ teleportation technology. Transport can only occur between two operative teleporting stations while shields are offline. There have been rare incidents in which energy was transferred to an offline teleporting station, rendering it active. Under even more abnormal circumstances, teleportation has also occurred through shield barriers, of which there is no current explanation. Type: General ship information GX 26) - Atriums Revival chambers. When a crewmember falls in the battlefield, he will be revitalized in an atrium chamber. Atriums vary in efficiency, some requiring large inputs of energy to function at their maximum capacities. Although faced with some opposition in its beginnings, regeneration technology has now been widely accepted on an intergalactic scope and has been implemented as a crucial device on nearly every starship since 3025 UE. Type: General ship information GX 27) - Viewport Station Onboard station that allows crewmembers to visualize the current whereabouts of a vessel in relation to potential obstacles. Type: General ship information GX 28) - Turret Control Station A standard operating station for crew members to manually manipulate onboard turrets and other artillery. These stations can support a variety of basic turret types. Type: General ship information GX 29) - Advanced Turret Station An operating station designed to manually manipulate highly advanced weaponry. Utilizing vast quantities of power and computer resources, this station is capable of controlling a variety of sophisticated turrets and other artillery. Special training is required to efficiently operate this station. It is best utilized by a weapons specialist. Type: General ship information GX 30) - Extinguishers Used to put out fires onboard a ship. Designed for ease of use among all crewmembers. Type: General ship information GX 31) - CU Boarding Protocol Colonial Union officers may legally board any ship that is under Union jurisdiction. The officers may initiate a random inspection of ship components, as well as examine cargo for stolen or illegal items. Any captain or crewmember who does not comply with a Union inspection is subject to punishment to the full extent of the law. Type: General ship information GX 32) - CU Roland-class Starships Colonial Union vessels designed for combat with high-integrity shields. One of the largest ships in active service. Equipped with four autoturrets. Faction: Colonial Union Issued: 3030 UE to present day GX 33) - WD Destroyer-class Starships W.D. Corporation vessels that have exceptional hull armor. Equipped with two autoturrets. Faction: W.D. Corporation Issued: 2988 UE to present day GX 34) - Black Holes Stellar objects with extreme gravity. Do not linger! WARNING: Extreme danger Category:Maintenance